


Unos cuantos SouHaru

by LaweliMerry



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sick Nanase Haruka
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaweliMerry/pseuds/LaweliMerry
Summary: Pondré algunos trabajos que parecen terminados pero no lo están xD de la ship de Sousuke x Haruka. Quizá ponga unos cuantos que si están terminados pero no confirmo nada.





	1. Celo

**Author's Note:**

> Cada capitulo es diferente y no están conectados a menos que yo diga que lo están, así que en las notas siempre encontrarán las advertencias de cada escrito.
> 
> Advertencias: Omegaverse.

Haruka siempre ha notado que no es un buen Omega, o sea, en la actualidad los “buenos omegas” a pesar de tener mucha libertad y muchas oportunidades que los omegas del pasado no tenían, siempre tienen algo en común, los Alfas. Haruka odia a los Alfas, lo cual es raro, porque en su vida se ha visto siempre rodeado de ellos, empezando por Tachibana Makoto. Recuerda la primera vez que lo vio y ante el aroma de este se tensó como cuerda de violín y escondido detrás de las piernas de su abuela gruñó mostrando sus dientes.

Con el tiempo aprendió a aceptar a Makoto, aunque también tenía mucho que ver que, al menos a su alrededor, Makoto casi no parecía un Alfa, sino un Beta. Era tímido, tranquilo, hogareño, paciente, cualidades vistas en un Beta.

Luego de Makoto apareció Rin, él pelirrojo no era totalmente Alfa, era un mestizo. Haruka recuerda su rostro ofendido el día que se conocieron, cuando se acercó a tenderle la mano y Haruka arrugó la nariz ante la mezcla contradictoria de el picante olor a Alfa y el dulzor de un Omega al mismo tiempo. Al menos esta vez no había gruñido.

Pero no solo eran ellos dos, su afán por la natación le llevaba a estar rodeado de Alfas y Betas, los deportes no eran muy frecuentados por los Omegas, en especial la natación. Los Omegas eran más recatados con su cuerpo, mostrarlo, así como así era algo impensable, pero como siempre, Haruka no era como los demás.

Si Haruka pudiese hablar del peor Alfa que ha conocido, sin titubear o dudar, dirá: Yamazaki Sousuke.

El problema con Yamazaki era principalmente el afán de Haruka por escapar de sus instintos, la sola idea de encontrar a un Alfa al que deseara, con el que si estuviera dispuesto a renunciar a si mismo le aterraba. La idea de perderse a sí mismo por los instintos le aterraba, por ello cuando Yamazaki Sousuke se acercó a él por primera vez y sintió sus piernas temblar, un calor acomodarse en su estomago y su razón nublarse, decidió ser cortante, quitarse eso de encima y huir.

Realmente había tenido la esperanza de no volverlo a ver, de que ahora que se había alejado de la natación competitiva, no lo volviera a ver. Pero amaba nadar y pronto cayó en ella de nuevo -con algo de insistencia por parte de Nagisa y un poco de manipulación por parte de Makoto-.

Eso los llevaba a este momento, el momento en que sus piernas dejan de sostenerle y su cerebro solo procesa como el Alfa -Su Alfa- mantenía su cintura sujeta, Rin miraba desde su lugar en el suelo mordiéndose el labio incomodo y Makoto había detenido sus pasos al escuchar a Yamazaki gruñirle.

La situación era mala, Yamazaki estaba en su lado más salvaje y las hormonas pelean por reducirlo y quitarle la poca racionalidad que le queda, esa que pelea por empujar lejos a los instintos y huir de aquellos brazos fuertes.

Haruka gimotea y una de sus manos golpea débilmente el pecho de Sousuke, la atención del Alfa está sobre él.

Su boca se abre, quiere gritar “Suéltame”, pero nada sale. El aire se llena de tensión, sus hormonas apestan a miedo e incomodidad, Sousuke arruga la nariz y la razón regresa a sus ojos, su brazo suelta la cintura de Haruka y el de ojos azules cae al suelo de rodillas, el Alfa se aleja, el Omega interno de Haruka grita de dolor, pero la parte racional respira aliviado. Makoto por fin se acerca y toca el hombro del más bajo, escucha un gruñido por parte de Yamazaki, el de ojos verdes se detiene y aleja su mano.

—Sousuke—llama Rin, el aludido le mira contrariado y corre lejos de la fogata en de Samezuka.

Haruka puede respirar en paz.

Desearía decir que las cosas se terminan allí, pero para su mala suerte, ese es apenas el comienzo.

* * *

 

Tokyo es una ciudad grande, Haruka mira desde la ventana de su departamento sintiendo su estomago revolverse, las cosas habían sido difíciles desde ese día en Samezuka, desde que Sousuke había notado que él era su Omega, porque Haruka se había enterado de cosas que hubiera preferido no saber.

Su cuerpo dolía pensando en que Yamazaki -Su Alfa- estaba lastimado, su cuerpo dolía pensando en que ahora estaban tan lejos, dolía pensar que él estaba pasándola mal y se sentía aun peor sabiendo que llamaba a Makoto para saber de él, pero no lo llamaba a él, aunque claro, la parte racional de Haruka había bloqueado el numero desde que el Alfa le había llamado la primera vez.

Respiró profundamente quitándose todos esos pensamientos para concentrarse en su tarea inicial, arreglar las nuevas cortinas de su departamento. Había logrado evitar a Yamazaki, incluso el día que despidieron a Rin en Samezuka, ignorándolo cordialmente, manteniendo la distancia suficiente para que las hormonas del Alfa no lo hicieran temblar.

Terminó de arreglar las cortinas.

Si no se mantenía ocupado, pensaba en Sousuke, por lo que se dio vuelta y buscó algo que hacer en la cocina, la madre de Makoto había insistido que era inaudito que un Omega pudiera cocinar tan poca variedad en comida en especial si vivía solo, así que su puso a leer algunos de los libros de cocina que la mujer le había regalado.

Mañana sería sábado, mañana tenía libre, mañana…

Su estómago se revolvió, su mente se nubló y todo se puso oscuro. Cuando volvió en si se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en su departamento en Tokyo, sino que estaba en su vieja casa en Iwatobi, que había hecho un nido, que probablemente entraría en celo pronto, que su teléfono estaba sonando, pero de todas formas no contesto, que apenas prendió la pantalla tenía cientos de llamadas perdidas y que eran las 3:58 de la mañana del domingo.

El teléfono suena otra vez, se sorprende de ver el “madre” en la pantalla, realmente debían estar preocupados para que fuera su madre quien le llamara, así que deslizó su pulgar por el circulo verde contestando la llamada.

— ¿DóndeestásPorquénocontestabasEstásbienTienesideadelopreocupadosquenostenías? —Las preguntas fueron lanzadas tan rápido que Haruka entendió solo la mitad de todo, pero dejó salir un ronroneo y escuchó el ruidito de entendimiento de su madre— ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó está vez suavemente.

— En Iwatobi—respondió Haruka y escuchó a su madre suspirar aliviada.

— Le avisaré a los demás, no le abras a nadie —Su madre cortó la llamada, Haruka se hizo un pequeño ovillo en las mantas y almohadones de su nido revisando las llamadas perdidas, había muchas de Makoto, unas de Nagisa, de Rei, de Gou, de Asahi, de Kisumi, de su madre, incluso algunas de Rin, lo que era sorprendente puesto que el chico no le había llamado ni una sola vez desde que se fue a Australia, pero lo que llamó fue el número desconocido que llamó incluso más veces que Makoto, dudo por varios minutos antes de finalmente marcar.

El tono sonó unas tres veces antes de que la voz masculina contestara sonando asustada, pero la mente de Haruka se nubló de nuevo y salió otro ronroneo esta vez involuntario.

— Alfa…

La persona del otro lado cortó al instante y no pasó más de cuarenta y cinco minutos cuando tocaron la puerta, el olor de las hormonas era suave pero inundaron sus sentidos al instante e ignorando el consejo de su madre se levantó tembloroso y abrió la puerta.

Sousuke estaba allí, con la respiración agitada y los ojos brillantes.


	2. Enfermo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Angst, Haruka está enfermo.

— Makoto cree que yo no lo escuché, nunca le dije nada —empezó Haruka mirando la ventana, Sousuke se tenso en la silla—. Éramos muy pequeños cuando me hospitalizaron por primera vez, Makoto había tenido miedo de ir a verme al hospital incluso aunque mi abuela trató de llevarlo. Estaba con muchos “cables” encima y me veía delgado, pequeño, blanco, los días se acumulaban y ya cumplía un mes encerrado, entonces Makoto entró temblando y me regaló un dibujo que había hecho él, yo lo miré arqueando una ceja y él se río, supuse que se sentía aliviado de que a pesar de estar  allí encerrado seguía siendo el mismo.

<< Me contó cosas sobre su escuela, de gatos que vio en el camino, de sus padres o de las cosas con las que había jugado, entonces entró la enfermera, sin entrar en muchos detalles le pidió que se marchara. Makoto abrió la boca mirándome asustado y salió dudoso. Entonces una vez cerró la puerta él rompió en llanto, le preguntaba a su madre si yo me iba a morir, si algún día saldría del hospital —Haruka sonrió y miró a Sousuke quien se veía incomodo—. La enfermera levantó la cabeza y vio como yo lloraba en silencio haciéndome la misma pregunta… ¿Me iba a morir? Y ella no tuvo el valor de tranquilizarme, porque ella tampoco sabía si sobreviviría. Cuando salí del hospital mi madre suspiro de alivio y mi abuela me hizo mucha caballa solo para mí

— ¿Vas a morir? —preguntó apretando los puños en su pantalón, arrugando la tela de jeans, no se atrevía a mirar a Haruka, hasta que este respondió a su pregunta con voz quebrada:

— No lo sé —Sousuke levantó la mirada encontrando los ojos azules del otro empañados en lagrimas, que caían por sus mejillas sin piedad alguna. Estiró su mano para limpiar aquellas lagrimas, consolar a esa criatura que se quebraba frente a él, que se veía pequeña, frágil… enferma.

— Nanas-… —Trató de susurrar su nombre y Haruka le miró directamente a los ojos, lleno de miedo.

— No quiero morir, Yamazaki… —susurró este llevando sus manos que arrastraban las intravenosas hasta sus ojos, rompiéndose en fuertes sollozos, todos esos que se guardo durante todos estos años de incertidumbre en los que desconocía si despertaría vivo al día siguiente. Sousuke se levantó de la silla y rodeó los hombros de Haruka.

No tenía valor para decir algo.


	3. Nudo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Rin menciona que Sousuke es virgen aun, Haruka no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Omegarverse, nudo, medio-animales xD, Haruka MUY OOC y si digo muy es MUUUUUUUUUY OOC wn en mala.  
> Aclaremos, este no es "un Omegaverse" como lo suelen conocer. Aquí no hay marcas de apareamiento, parejas destinadas o weas así.  
> Aquí se rigen por rasgos de especie, como por ejemplo si Haruka es un gato. Haruka es un gato Omega, tiene una sexualidad más liberada y durante un celo puede tener varios compañeros, o sea, no pertenece a un puro Alfa, puede estar con varios, pero como son medio animal-medio humano, tiene razonamiento suficiente para usar anticonceptivos.  
> Pero hay especies de animales que son monógamas, como hay especies que se dan todos con todos xD adsdasasdasdsadssa  
> En especies monógamas tenemos a Sousuke, que es un lobo y elige una sola pareja hasta su muerte.

Haruka estaba jugando con las mantas de la cama mientras esperaba que Sousuke terminara su ducha. No sabía bien como actuar en esa situación, solo Rin le había dicho que Sousuke nunca había pasado un celo acompañado y reaccionó de forma impulsiva, diciéndole que él podría acompañarle en el siguiente.  
  
No era su primera vez, en general las gatas y gatos omega NUNCA pasaban celos solos, siempre buscaba un compañero antes, pero para los machos de cualquier especie, parecía ser algo más difícil encontrar compañeros de cama.  
  
El sonido de la ducha se detuvo y Sousuke salió del baño con una toalla en la cadera, Haruka sonrió mostrando sus elegantes colmillos y las orejas de Sousuke cayeron como si estuviera asustado.  
  
— Dios... No quise creerle a Rin pero en serio es tu primera vez —dijo tratando de no sonar frustrado, aunque claro, él no era quien estaba en celo aquí, sino Sousuke.  
  
— Yo no le hubiera creído a Makoto si me hubiera dicho que tu en realidad ya has pasado por muchos compañeros —respondió el sentándose en la cama, sus orejas seguían bajas y Haruka se acercó hasta ellas mordiendo suavemente y tironeando de forma juguetona.  
  
— Makoto no se preocupa por los compañeros de celo que tenga, se preocupa porque yo use anticonceptivos y que esté con mi inyección para el control de la natalidad —dijo entre dientes tironeando más la oreja de Yamazaki a ver si le seguía el juego, pero este seguía quieto—. ¡Vamos! —maulló antes de lanzarse sobre el más alto y que cayeran al suelo, con Haruka sobre Sousuke.  
  
— Esto es parte de...  
  
— Estoy tratando de relajarte, sígueme el juego —respondió Haruka con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba rápidamente a morder las orejas de Sousuke, este sonrió empujando al omega para dejarlo debajo de el y poner su dientes cerca del cuello de este, Haruka se paralizó un momento antes de retorserse y tratar de dar vuelta la situación. Sousuke se sintió como un cachorro de nuevo y jugó un rato con Haruka hasta que sin darse cuenta le tuvo sobre la cama de nuevo.  
  
Haruka tenía la cabeza enterrada en la almohada mientras el mordía su nuca. El omega ronroneó levantando su cadera y él se sintió incomodo otra vez, la toalla había caído hace rato y estaba excitado.  
  
— Haru...  
  
— Shh... Está bien —cortó Haruka pegando su pecho a la cama para que su cadera quedará arriba, frotándose contra el miembro de Sousuke. La cola de Haruka se balanceaba, dejando suaves caricias en el vientre de Yamazaki y este volvió a morder la nuca del omega.

oOo

— ¡Sousuke! —chilló Haruka empujándolo contra la cama y ambos gimieron al estar unidos aun por el nudo.

— Eso no era necesario —susurró Sousuke sintiéndose excitado nuevamente, Haruka lo sentía crecer dentro de él y se sonrojó.

— No pero… demonios. ¡Nunca había estado con un lobo o perro! —dijo entusiasmado, Yamazaki enrojeció sintiéndose incomodo ante la mención indirecta de Haruka sobre sus otros compañeros de cama, en especial porque el tema le molestaba, los lobos eran monógamos, por eso nunca había pasado un celo acompañado, porque si buscaba pareja, sería para siempre… pero era dificil resistirse a Haruka, era encantador incluso cuando no estaba en celo.

— No entiendo a que quieres llegar… —dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas de Haruka, tratando así de mantenerlo controlado.

— ¡Tienes nudo! Quiero decir, se supone que nuestra especie dejó muchos rasgos atrás con la evolución, como las espinas en los penes de los gatos… ¡Pero ustedes aun tienen nudo! —dijo moviendo sus cadera aun cuando Sousuke quiso mantenerlo tranquilo, el de ojos aguamarina suspiro de placer, quería resistirse, porque ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo con Haruka, pero este parecía no cansarse nunca.

— Se supone que eres un gato y pareces un conejo —gruñó embistiendo a Haruka, este ahogo un grito y ronroneo.

— Mi madre era un conejo… mi padre un gato —respondió de forma entrecortada mientras dejaba que Sousuke se volviera a acomodar sobre él para empujar mejor, porque aun estaban pegados y ahora seguro lo estarían más tiempo.

— Ya cállate —gruñó mordiendo la nuca de Haruka otra vez, las múltiples mordidas ya habían lastimado la piel de la zona y Haruka tenía un poco de sangre ya seca.

Haruka tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de burlarse sobre “¿dónde había quedado el Sousuke tímido del principio?”, pero estaba siendo montado otra vez y no podía pensar o hablar con coherencia en esa situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusto este universo como distorsionado del omegaverse que use, me gustaría leer un fic de él, porque escribirlo me da demasiada flojera si ni siquiera pude terminar esto xD asdasdsada si alguien se ofrece a escribir sobre él, yo lo beteo o incluso puede hacer un fic en conjunto <3
> 
> PD: Cachen porque hasta escribir lemon me dio flojera xD asddsadadsadasd


End file.
